Bottle It Up
by MagicalDreaming
Summary: Lets talk about fate, it works in many different ways. Fate is what sent these students back in time to save the world.
1. I'm coming out of my cage

_a/n: so this is my first story thingy, please be nice but I wouldn't mind a few tips to be honest, hmm, I will write a chapter for the plot but it's basically a 'what if' story, the what if is that Voldemort survived and Harry died, also aberforth dumbledore is the head master after everyone finding out he had the same amount of skill as his older brother. also this is based on the story, have you ever? _

_disclaimer: i wished i owned harry potter but i don't._

**June 29th 2001**

Giggles escaped her mouth as her friends gave her a discouraged look, giggling when Dumbledore had said something important hadn't been rational thinking. However, her friends would be leaving Hogwarts now, abandoning her to complete her last year friendless, yes, nearly everyone thought she was odd and simply uncool but in her third year she had met some truly dazzling fourth years who had accepted her for who she was. Dumbledore smiled at the girl, she was quite close to Aberforth, they lived near each other and her parents had known him since they were young, and so he had taken her in when her parents were killed, they were much like father and daughter in a way. She sighed inwardly as a couple of people looked at her freakishly, whispered to each other and then sniggered lightly. "Lilah, ignore them." Whispered her best friend, Cecilia Scamander, she smiled at her but the mention of her name she disliked. There was no doubt in the fact, that this Hufflepuff seriously hated her name, what could get more dorkish then Delilah Dorothea Pageson? It sounded appalling, there wasn't much to like about it.

There also wasn't much to like about herself either, unlike her super attractive best friends who just got anybody they desired, why in merlins beard did they put up with her ugly face? She had light strawberry blonde hair that well down to her mid-part of her back, it was bushy and curly at the ends, she usually just left it to do whatever it liked, secondly she was unusually tall, standing at five-foot nine, she had an drastically unnoticeable chest, a tiny frame, a while complexion and blue almond shaped eyes, perhaps the only part of herself that she liked. Then sitting next to her was this angel-like person with straight, layered shoulder-length dirty blonde hair, that she looked after and took pride in, she had the most wonderful blue eyes, tanned skin, she was average height and had a big chest with curves, why the hell was she born like a rake? Oh and if it got any better she had another best friend, Ophelia, who was utterly stunning with chocolate looking, dark brown hair, glossy hazel eyes, small in height and was head girl! It made Delilah feel down right incompetent, she had never had a boyfriend unlike her friends who had baskets full. Aberforth carried on talking, making Delilah feel like going to sleep at any moment, she had barley got any rest the night before due to a repulsive end-of-term essay due in for Potions.

She had only two days left of her sixth year at Hogwarts and yet the time couldn't go any slower then what it was. Suddenly the beautiful carved doors of the great hall opened and out stepped the minister of magic, also her best friends father. He bustled over to speak to Dumbledore, whose reaction was disturbing. The Minster of magic then turned to smile at his daughter and rushed off towards the headmasters office, Dumbledore ended the assembly quickly, asking for Ophelia to visit him in his office as well. "Something must be wrong or dad wouldn't have barged in like that." Ophelia stammered, "Go to the room of requirement with the boys, I'll be there soon." With that, Ophelia left. The other two nodded at each other, picking which boys to go off and find. Cecilia went after Griffin Bole, a mousy-brown haired Slytherin boy, who has as nice as pie unlike his fellows. While she went off to find Edward Greengrass, a blonde haired Gryffindor who like Sirius Black was an alienated in his Pure-blood family and Russel Jones, nephew of a famous Quidditch player, who had red hair and was a very intelligent Ravenclaw.

She shortly caught up with the two and all three headed off to the Room of Requirement and were met by a worried, Cecilia. Delilah smiled at her friend as Edward, her boyfriend went over to cuddle her. She walked over the small library she had placed into the room when she had first found it. Of course, only the shelves had appeared but she had got enough books to fill them, and even needed another small cabinet. After an hour Ophelia returned, her facial expression shocked beyond belief, she fell into a chair, looking unhappy and jumpy. "There was a fight for magical London, we lost." Ophelia announced, it was all she could really manage.

_OMG OMG OMG , YOUR KIDDING ME, VOLDEMORT HAS TAKEN OVER LONDON? WE ARE ALL DOOMED, NEXT IT WILL BE HOGWARTS!_

Delilah calmed down a little after the outburst in her thoughts, she could sense that this wasn't the end of what Ophelia wanted to say. "Dumbledore doesn't think that we will be able to hold of Voldemort from taking over magical Europe, there's is something we can do though." Ophelia said moments later after gathering her nerves. "Something big, we need to travel back in time and manage the root before it becomes a weed." She stated, Delilah was stunned with the news that had just been given to her, all of them to go back in time? To Voldemorts era? "And how are we meant to travel back?" Griffin asked, a little flustered, the boy had never been the brightest thing in the world. "A tiny bit obivous I should think, we're going to use the Physikus Memoraslis spell, a spell that is very hard to cast of course." Russel said matter-of-factly. Ophelia nodded at him, "For those who want to come along on this trip the we depart at Midnight tonight, Dumbledore will have already got trunks and things ready for us." Ophelia sad lastly before leaving the room along with Russel.

_a/n: well that's the first chapter over and done with, i hate it though, there shall be more to come but i'm busy with coursework as well. _


	2. And i've been doing just fine

_a/n: hello again, chapter two on it's way! enjoy and as I said before I'd love for some tips and pointers._

_disclaimer: I wish I owned harry potter but I don't. _

**June 29th 2001 and September 1st 1944**

The time was half eleven at night, over the past few hours, Delilah had brooded about wether she should go back to the nineteen forties or not. In the end she had made her decision, she would go, even if she was faced with terrible danger. She paced up and down her common room, luckily no one was up and so she didn't have to face goodbyes, not like anyone would miss her. Then time soon flew by and it was time to make her way towards the Room of Requirement, she wondered through the corridors until she got toward the door, it appeared to her straight away and she stepped inside, also the last one to get there. Dumbledore smiled at her, she smiled warmly back then sat down on a comfortable looking chair. "Since your all present I will start, firstly, you cannot kill off Riddle using any spell, I do not want you to get in trouble. Secondly, you will have transferred from Stillwater Academy of Magic, a prestigious school. Thirdly some of you will have to change your names. Cecilia, your grandfather is at Hogwarts, would the name, Brown suit? It's a common wizard name, Griffin and Russel your names are fine, Edward, your grandfather is also at Hogwarts, would the name Holloway be alright? Ophelia, I would prefer it you took the name Stillwater on, it will make you all seem more important and lastly, Delilah, we need cover within Hogwarts, A reason why you transferred, I would be happy if you took on the name Dumbledore, yes, I am making you my daughter and also the last name Wentworth, one of the most noble wizarding families as well." He said smiling. Everyone seemed pleased with their names.

"What will happen is time will freeze here until the moment you get back, then the effects will take place straight away." He told the six, "I would like you to first find my brother, and give him this." He handed Ophelia a letter which she took carefully. "Now make your story very over the top, it will make you seem mysterious and make you more popular and if you get sorted into a different house, don't worry to much about it." He said, smiling at the six. "Right, here are your files, they should go down well." He told them cheerily. "It's time, form a circle around your trunks please." He asked them, the six obeyed and formed a circle. "Hold each others hands and close your eyes please." Dumbledore asked once more. He took out his wand and took a deep breath, "PHYISKUS MEMORASLIS!" He shouted with a powerful voice. The circle seemed to build up speed as it spun around, there was a loud bang and the six fell onto the room of requirement floor, it looked very much different. "Right, get changed into your forties robes please." Ophelia commanded, they found six dressing rooms waiting for them. Ophelia took her trunk and headed to the first one and went inside and the rest followed her in what she was doing.

"All done?" Ophelia's voice rung through the room of requirement. There were five different voices but each saying the same word 'yes', the gathered their belongings and rushed off to find Albus Dumbledore before anyone else found them. They walked into the transfiguration classroom and were lucky to find Albus in there by himself, he looked startled at their appearance. Ophelia stepped forward and handed him the letter, it didn't take him long to read through it. "Well that's nice isn't it." He said, his blue eyes twinkling, they each introduce themselves. "I'd better take you to Headmaster Dippet." He told them and whisked them away to the Dippet's office.

An hour later the six came out of the office, happy that they had been allowed to stay. "Lets go down to the great hall." Delilah suggested. The nodded and walked down to the hall. "So, what's shall our amazing stories be?" Cecilia asked, she was sat on a Gryffindor bench, "Well I think that my connection to the Dumbledore's will get me far." Delilah replied, she was spread across one the the Hufflepuff tables. "Well, I'm now related to one of the most noble wizarding families, Edward, I think maybe you could be like a lord or something? Cecilia, you could have the ability to see the future, read minds and fly, Griffin, you could have been in a duel with a famous dark wizard and have caught 1000 snitches in the school matches. Russel, you were way too intelligent for the school and was nearly elected for our minister of magic and Delilah, you're a Dumbledore and a Wentworth and you were kicked out for your amazing singing and dancing skills and outrageous ways, you could have ruined one of the schools most famous events in order to show it." Ophelia announced, everyone was pretty happy with that. Dumbledore then entered the hall, "Ophelia and Delilah, could you please visit the headmaster." He asked, his eye twinkling. Delilah, sat up, a little confused but nevertheless climbed off the table and followed Ophelia.

"Come in ladies." Called Dippet after they know on the door, Delilah opened it and stepped into the office, it was very basic and dull but with a little inspiration and care you could transform it into something amazing, "Sit down please." They did as he asked. "Now starting with you Ophelia, unfortunately our astronomy professor would have to take Friday afternoons off, in that time the first and second years will be taught, also on your timetable you have these afternoons off, I saw your owl results for Astronomy and found that you got full marks, if you would like, could you please teach those two lessons?" He asked hopefully. Ophelia's face brightened up, "Of course, Professor." She replied, full of happiness. Dippet smiled at her and turned to Delilah, "To be honest, I never thought I'd see another Dumbledore enter this school with the same intelligence as Albus but here she is." Dipped said fondly and smiled at her, "Our meant-to-be head girl has also transferred leaving the spot open, would you do me the honour of taking on the role?" He asked brightly, Delilah was stunned, her as head girl? "Err, sure." Dippet past her the badge, "Now if you could leave, I have some staff issues to tell Ophelia." Delilah nodded and got up and left.

Three hours had passed and the six future beings were stuck in a room behind the great hall, the first year sorting had just finished and it was time for them to be sorted. "This year we are lucky to have six transfers from Stillwater Academy of Magic." Dippet announced, there was an outbreak of chatter from the students. "Settle down please, BOLE, Griffin." Griffin stepped out from the small room and sat on the stool, "RAVENCLAW!" Griffin smiled and walked over to the Ravenclaw table, "BROWN, Cecilia." Cecilia walked out to a dozen wolf whistles and sat on the stool, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Cecilia giggled and walked towards the Hufflepuff table, "HOLLOWAY, Edward." Edward stepped out and sat on the stool, "SLYTHERIN!" He walked moodily over to the Slytherin table. "JONES, Russel." There was an outbreak off giggling as Russel stepped into the hall, he looked displeased. The hat barely even touched his head before it scream Ravenclaw, Russel swaggered over to the table. "STILLWATER, Ophelia." As Ophelia stepped out there were a few whispers and a few wolf-whistles. "SLYTHERIN." The sorting hat called, Ophelia was utterly shocked as she went and sat by Edward. "And lastly, WENTWORTH-DUMBLEDORE, Delilah." There was an outbreak of chatter at the last name which died out as quickly as it came when Delilah stepped into the hall, "Hello everyone." Delilah said confidently, and sat down on the stool, "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out, Delilah was shell-struck, she wasn't a Gryffindor, she wasn't brave. She walked towards the table, Cecilia looked a tiny bit unhappy at her friends change of house.

_a/n: ahh chapter two finally done, yeah!_


End file.
